objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
DMRE Episode 7: 12 Contestants Galore/Boss Defense
Heh, didn't want to wait months. Plot Lotsa new contsetants join, and Cuphead intestifies. Episode *Kabloom: Urr... how do we join this? *Codey: Don't. *Kabloom: Why? *Codey: It's one second news. *Kabloom: Oh. *Freezy: Guys, it's time for elimination. *Arle: OK so I decided that we SHOULDN'T WAIT LONG. We should just start the next episode, like, now. *Arle: OK Elimination is different. This time, I will rate how good you done on Episode 2. *Arle: I'll pick 9 contestants of my choice, K? *Arle: Let's go through the ratings. RATINGS! Everything that's in this zone is Arle's Ratings, not what the contestants say. 0 is the worst, 30 is the best. *Kabloom: You didn't do bad, nor good. You died from an Evil Leafy. 15/30. *Freezy: I'm sorry if you kept cracking at the beginning. 30/30. *Hydro: Eh, bad. You kept jumping in the ocean. 8/30. *i-Padder: You really were smart on what you do, but Cannon killed you. 19/30. *Random Cousin: Why do you keep having to help Team 2? Note that I renamed Zodiac Zooms to Team 2, it will be renamed once someone decides to be the leader for it. 1/30. *Thermal: You... HAVE PERFECT SKILL! But bad accuracy. You missed on a Evil Puffball and died. 16/30. *Furnace: I'm going to say... 29/30. *Codey: I understand what it's like to be big-headed. 20/30. *Spirit: You didn't participate. 5/30. *Stormy: Same reason as Spirit. 5/30. *Scratch Taco: Dabbing saves lifes, but not in contests. 11/30. *Mappy: It's gotta be 19/30. You almost won. *(:D): That was a really bad act. 0/30. *Peanut: I've never sawn anyone try and make barriers and BLOCK THEIR TEAM AND MAKE SOME TRY AND PUSH YOU! -30/30! *Random: Apparently if you didn't make random moves you would've won. 1/30. *Dynamite: Blowing up. I guess sacrifices will work. 10/30. NOW *Arle: And that's all! Peanut, get roasted! *Peanut: What. *Arle: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! *Peanut (gets crushed by a gigantic hammer) *Arle: Okay, now time for the picks! *Arle: Bubble Wand! *Bubble Wand: SQUEEE *Arle: Injusticey! *Injusticey: If I get eliminated I will bring you with me. *Arle: That was uncalled for. COSMIC BROWNIE! *Cosmic Brownie: Yay! *Arle: Actually, I'll make that TWELVE. We have 3/12. *Arle: Anyways, Loggy! *Loggy: *Arle: Oh yeah, he doesn't talk. STING CHAMELEON! *Sting Chameleon: I willlz beatz those enemiezzz up! *Arle: What? Whatever. CACTUS GUNMAN! *Cactus Gunman: DIE. *Arle: Well OK... Get rekt then. 5/12! Pisces! *Arle: Pisces? *Arle: Oh yeah, he hates those object contests now. HE IS REPLACED WITH ALRISCHA! *Alrischa: Whatever. *Arle: Rukbat! *Rukbat: YAY! *Arle: Something! *Dude, what is this? Is this real or fake? Is this supposed to be junk? I don't know, there's many possibilities. Probably a fusion? Probably a bean? I just don't know.: OH DUH! *Arle: 8/12! Those objects who are not picked aren't safe. THE LAST TWO IS A SURPRISE! *Arle: Let's see who's recommended character gets it in alive. *Arle: Ouma Picture and... XXX! *XXX: Thank gosh. I won't be able to play Amazing Battle Creatures anymore if I was dead. *Ouma Picture: Same! *Arle: Everyone else... *Everyone not chosen gets wrecked! *Arle: THE TWO SECRET CONTESTANTS ARE... *Arle: WINDMILL... *Arle: ...and Moldiera. *Moldiera: Get ready, WINDMILL. I hate you. *Windmill: SHESH! I want you to join this! *Moldiera: OH YEAH? *Arle: I will assign teams you guys are on. KABLOOM: Cosmic Brownie, Loggy, Cactus Gunman, Sting Chameleon, Alrischa GEMINI: Bubble Wand, Injusticey, Windmill, XXX, Ouma Picture, Moldiera, and Rukbat *Arle: THE CONTEST IS CUPHEAD! *Windmill: Fine. *Arle: I think you know Cuphead sooooooooo... good luck! *Everyone is on a roller coaster! *Kabloom: What now. *Bubble Wand: OK now everybody you must be a team! *Random & Scratch Taco: We don't know how and we don't care how. *Bubble Wand: It's simple! *Random & Scratch Taco: No. *Codey: Wow! I can walk on this! *Everybody: WHAT? *Kabloom: Yeah, whatever. We need to fight these NASTY enemies. *Freezy: HELP ME! *Kabloom: Freezy! NO! *(someone grabs freezy) *Sting Chameleon: AH! MY TONGUE'S STUCK TO HIM! *Freezy: Help! *Thermal: YOU BET! (hits Sting Chameleon's tongue) *Sting Chameleon: MY TONGUE BURNS! *Cactus Gunman: This is your last chance Thermal! *Thermal: More like NOT a last chance. *Cactus Gunman: (shoots a bullet of justice) *Thermal: (jumps) *(bullet of justice misses Thermal, but doesn't miss a My Son) *Cactus Gunman: WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST HIT! *My Son's appear everywhere! *Moldiera: Haha! You look super weird with that poster on your face. *Windmill: GRRR! (shreds paper) *Moldiera: WANNA HAVE A WAR? *Windmill: Sure, jerk! *My Son: (creeps up to Moldiera and Windmill and pushes them off the roller coaster) *Mappy: OMG we are all doomed Ahhhhhh *Kabloom: Huh? A werewolf? Guys, there's like this lycan. *Mappy: Im going to be so hardcore by throwing Kabloom into a werewolf hahaha I threw him *Kabloom: NOT TODAY! *Dynamite: Guys, would we stop argueing? There's a roller coaster fall coming up. *Kabloom: Beppi Beppi Beppi Beppi WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Everyone Else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *(everyone gets thrown) *Injusticey: This cast is so dumb. *Kabloom: Oh seriously? Is that... *Kabloom: Wait a minute... *Kabloom: I CAN'T HARM HIM! DON'T HARM HIM! *Bubble Wand: OK So we gotta be a team OK? *Injusticey: Yeah, whatever. *Cosmic Brownie: Yeah! *Scratch Taco & Random: No. (shoves bubble wand) *Bubble Wand: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Codey: Wow, this is hard! *Kabloom: STAND BACK! (attacks codey) *Codey: BUT WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM! *Injusticey: How ironic. *Kabloom: I can't let you harm him. *Cactus Gunman: You, complete, me. (shoots Kabloom) *Arle: Wait a minute... KABLOOM IS AN ENEMY FROM CUPHEAD. *Injusticey: Again, this cast is so dumb. *Kabloom: Yeah, whatever, I'm dead and- *Gemini: (parry slaps Kabloom) *Gemini: We don't deserve to be eliminated! So we parry slapped you! Good bye! *Kabloom: Eh, whatever. I'm just going to watch. *Kabloom: Sorry Beppi, I gotta do what we gotta do. *Kabloom: BUT I'M REALLY SCARED. *Beppi: Scared of killing me, are you? *Kabloom: Yeah. *Beppi: Then join my side. *Kabloom: OK! *SO THEN EVERYONE WENT HARDCORE! *Beppi (in Phase 3, squeaky voice): I would like to say that I will kill you with Kabloom- wait OW! *Beppi: (dies) *Arle: One point for Team 2! *Bubble Wand's Ghost: I'll be the team leader! *Arle: OK, now it's named Bubbly Grace! *Injusticey: The heck. *So yeah, he kept defending everything, until it was just Cactus Gunman and Moldiera... *DEATH FLASHBACK *Freezy: HEEEEELP! (melts from Teleporting Cigar's heat) *Hydro: (falls into water while trying to get into plane) *Moldiera: Haha! *i-Padder: Wait what the- WHERE'S MY TEAM?! Out of batteries. Please charge. (turns off and falls to his doom) *Random Cousin: Nom- is that- (chokes) (dies) *Furnace: That was unlucky to eat a- a-a-a-CHOO! Oops! I burnt my platform! (falls into vines) *Black: Hey! Unfair! It's- (disappears) *Codey: Ah! Help! I'm being petrified elecetrified! Ah! (falls into water) *Cosmic Brownie: Hey, wait, Cactus Gunman, I'm not- (gets shot by him) *Cactus Gunman: One enemy down! *Cosmic Brownie again, Cactus Gunman Confusion: I'll save you Bubble Wand! Oh no! We're now abducted! *Injusticey: Log, talk. *Loggy: *Injusticey: Talk or I'll kick you back to Logland. *Loggy: *Injusticey: (uses Dart's Kick and kick's Log back to Logland) *Sting Chameleon: I muzzt take T-Bone's head offz! (fires tongue at T-Bone's head) Azz!! (chewing noise heard, he died) *Alrischa: Wow, I'm surviving THIS long. I'm on Surf Mama with FOUR dumb contestants. And one enemy. (gets petrified) (falls down into ocean) *Spirit: I'm being absorbed by Blind Specter! Help! (gets absorbed) *Stormy: Kuzzblazz! (gets hit by Taurus hit) *Scratch Taco & Random: I give up and I hate this. (dunks lava) *Mappy: Thats so hardcore Ahhhh help I'm being attacked by a Casino Slot ahhh (burns) *(:D): :D :D :D :D :D *Arle: Seriously? (kicks :D out of this) *Dynamite: AHH I GOT BURNED!!! NOOOO!!! I HATE GRIM MATCHSTICK!! (blows up) *Bubble Wand: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gets dunked into pool of green water) *Bubble Wand, again, Arle revived her because it was unfair: HELP COSMIC BROWNIE! (cosmic brownie grabs 'er) (they both get abducted) *Injusticey: You know what. I hate this. (attempts to use Captain's Silver boat's cannonballs, but ends up getting mixed with it, becoming a ball-shaped Injusticey. Gets eaten by shark) *Windmill: Miss! (gets eaten by shark) *XXX: Ouma Picture? *Ouma Picture: Yeah? *XXX: Do you feel like something's above us? *Ouma Picture: Why? (gets crushed along with XXX) *Rukbat: Is that seriously me? I'm just going to report this to Arle. (her plane disappears, she falls to her doom) *Moldiera: Prepare to be crushed! *Cactus Gunman: I ain't getting crushed! *At Phase 2 in Wally Warbles... *Moldiera: Your plane is almost dead. I'M GETTING WRECK YOU! *Kabloom: Wait NO! *Kabloom: (blows up MOLDERIA) *Injusticey: You're all autistic! *Moldiera: I really hate you KABLOOM AHHHHHHHHHH! *Arle: Congrats! Your team won the challenge! *Arle: So, people, vote for who should be ELIMINATED! The OCs won't be up because that would be unfair. *Arle: Wait, I forgot to assign this random thing on a team. CUPHEAD CRUSADERS! *Dude, what is this? Is this real or fake? Is this supposed to be junk? I don't know, there's many possibilities. Probably a fusion? Probably a bean? I just don't know.: Oh. Who should be eliminated? Spirit Stormy Scratch Taco Mappy (:D) Random Dynamite Category:DMRE